


Running late? Earn yourself a fiver.

by DKTakes12



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: College AU, Gay Panic, I just honestly love Nyx being smooth AF, I sailing a ship I don't understand and I'm vibing, I will probably never continue this, IgNyx - Freeform, Ignis Scientia X Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric - Freeform, In which Ignis realizes he's not immune to Nyx Ulric but honestly who isn't, In which Nyx Ulric realizes he's smooth as hell and Ignis is fine as hell, M/M, One Shot, flirty flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKTakes12/pseuds/DKTakes12
Summary: Rated T for hinting at some sexy thoughts.Ignis does not arrive late for class. In fact, he is often early. Except for today when literally everything seems to conspire against him. And being late isn't even the worst part.The worst? This is his only class with Nyx Ulric. A class he cannot miss for that fact and that fact alone.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Ignyx
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Running late? Earn yourself a fiver.

Ignis was never late. Yet here he was, running late. The pulse in his neck ran like and undercurrent from his racing heart. He had never been late for his astronomy class before and _he never would be late._ But, of course, today was the day that his car didn’t start. Today was the day the parking lot was full. Today was the day _Nyx Ulric_ shared a class with him, with his smug smiles and cocky attitude and steel blue eyes that sent shivers through every bone in Ignis’ body. And today was the day he might, quite possibly, be unable to sit next to the man he had been crushing on for the better part of an entire semester.

_Do not allow yourself to become distracted._ Ignis had once taken his uncle’s words to heart. He had bundled each syllable against his chest. But now…sweet Astrals, had he been needing a distraction. Between college, Noctis, and duties requiring an advisor, he had drained himself down to the bone. Yet here he was, scrambling through the halls to make it to a lecture hall for a class he could ace in his sleep. And why was he scrambling?

He would have loved to say it was because perfect attendance mattered. But in truth? It was the only class where he could sit next to _Nyx Ulric_.

The doors were still open to the lecture hall and he adjusted the crooked line of his glasses. Ignis did a cursory glance of the hall. He scanned the backs of the students looking for the tell-tale broadness of Nyx’s shoulders, the tightness of muscles that always seemed a touch too tense to be casual bravo. When that, usually successful, trick failed him, he searched instead for long brown hair and a few spotted braids.

“Looking for someone, Scientia?” His name was followed by a throaty chuckle and Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin.

Of course, in his scrambled half panic, Ignis hadn’t even bothered to look right beside him. Why would a slacker like Nyx Ulric be sitting in the middle rows or, Astrals forbid, _the front_? It had been a lapse of his own judgement.

“A seat.” Ignis forced the words out and clutched his notes to his chest. They had become friends over the course of the class and Ignis loathed to admit the first time he sat next to Nyx was purely because the man was easy on the eyes. Now? Now he had come to admire and appreciate the cocky attitude and sly, half-cocked grins.

Nyx nodded. “Figured. The great Scientia running late, thought the day would never come,” he laughed again. Typically it was Nyx who came waltzing in, hands stuffed in worn jeans and hair still ruffled from sleep.

He bared wolfish teeth in a smile and nearly melted Ignis’ knees on the spot. Nyx threw both his arms up on the back of his chair. “Turns out, I saved you one this time. Consider it a role-reversal.”

There wasn’t an empty seat in the entire hall. Ignis’ brow furrowed and he pushed his glasses up with the end of his finger. “Are you planning on removing the poor girl next to you from her own chair?”

The girl looked up and tugged a headphone out of her ear. “I’m not moving.” She shot Nyx a sideways glance. Her eyes narrowed and she worried her lip between her teeth. Though Ignis could understand the girl’s concern, he knew Nyx wouldn’t be offering someone else’s seat. If anything, it would be his own.

“You won’t need to go anywhere, sweetheart.” Nyx didn’t even bother to glance at her. He simply patted the inside of his outstretched thigh. “Right here. Free seats, comfortable for any Advisor on the run and fully portable.”

Ignis nearly choked. “Excuse me?!” Part of him wanting to sink down, his legs turned to jello, but instead he stayed standing with his back straight. _Do not allow yourself to be distracted._

“Shit,” the girl laughed and passed Nyx a crisp five-dollar bill, “you were right. You can get him redder then sin.”

“Told you,” he pocketed the five in the front of his worn jeans, “but that doesn’t diminish the offer.” He patted his thigh again and smiled. “You and I both know I don’t take notes in this class, Scientia.”

“That’s –” Highly undignified, inappropriate, completely unnecessary. But the lights for the lecture hall were dimming slightly and he could hear the whirl of the projector behind them as it warmed up. Before he could truly process what his body was doing, Ignis found himself settling in Nyx’s lap and spreading his notes on the table in front of them.

The girl beside them whistled as she pulled out her own notes. “He’s immune to gay panic.” She mumbled.

_No,_ Ignis had to do everything in his power not to react when Nyx’s hand curled delicately around his hip, _gay panic is the last thing I am immune to._

The start of the class was a blur. Ignis couldn’t focus on the flickering power point in front of him. His notes turned into a jumble of scribbles barely resembling words. He could feel every subtle shift of Nyx under and behind him. Nyx’s chest moved against his back and hot breath tickled his neck. Half a shiver ran down his spine. Ignis tried to convince himself to focus but it was like trying to wrangle a Behemoth into a dress.

Nyx leaned forward and rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist, yanked the advisor against his chest.

Ignis almost squealed, the sound locking tight in his chest before it could escape. He swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat. _Don’t. Do not think about how close he is. You are in class._

“You got a class after this, Scientia?” His jaw moved gently against his neck and Nyx’s free hand rested heavily on Ignis’ knee.

“Yes.” The word left him more like half a sigh and Ignis nearly cringed at himself. Despite that, he almost wished he had lied instead of supplying an honest reply.

“A shame,” he nodded, “but you gotta get good grades.” His hand left Ignis’ knee to pick up the notes on the table in front of them. “I don’t know how I’m going to borrow these though.”

“You would need at least a month of tutoring to pass this class.” Ignis hissed through gritted teeth. He could pass this class without notes, without studying, and in his sleep if he truly wanted to. Most of his notes ended up in Nyx’s hands anyways. But passing the class with Nyx pressed against his spine? That was entirely impossible.

He felt Nyx’s hips rise and he was shifted forward. Nyx dug in his front pocket. Ignis felt the back of his hand through two layers of jeans. _You are in class!_ He tried to focus on the slide in front of them, the words blurred and nonsensical. Despite how much he willed himself to focus on anything other than _Nyx Ulric’s hand near his ass_ , he couldn’t.

Nyx shifted back down and pulled Ignis back up against his chest. “I don’t know how much tutoring costs. But I got a fiver?”

Ignis stilled completely for a good minute and a half. He took the bill from Nyx’s outstretched hand. “I’m free at six tonight.”

“Oh good,” Nyx nuzzled his chin into Ignis’ shoulder, “I guess we’ll spend all our classes like this?”

“Not a chance in hell.” But even as he said it, his head echoed _yes._


End file.
